xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Katastrofa wiaduktu Ponte Morandi
|miejsce=Genua |data=14 sierpnia 2018 |godzina=ok. 11:36 czasu lokalnego |zabici=43 osoby |ranni=15 osób |typ_kat=zawalenie się części wiaduktu |przyczyna= }} zawalenie się fragmentu wiaduktu autostradowego, które nastąpiło 14 sierpnia 2018 roku, w godzinach popołudniowych. Katastrofa miała miejsce pod Genuą we Włoszech, jej ofiarą padł wiadukt Ponte Morandi stanowiący część autostrady A10. Zginęły 43 osoby, a 15 zostało rannych. __TOC__ Tło Katastrofalnemu w skutkach zawaleniu się uległ zbudowany w 1967 roku wiadukt Ponte Morandi. Była to jedna z najważniejszych konstrukcji drogowych, którą oddano do użytku we Włoszech, z kilku powodów. Ostatnimi latami, wg raportów, rocznie przez wiadukt przejeżdżało ponad 25 milionów pojazdów; ponadto wiadukt Ponte Morandi stanowi jedyny drogowy dostęp do Półwyspu Apenińskiego od strony Francji i HiszpaniiBiznesowe skutki zawalenia mostu w Genui – alebank.pl, 17-08-2018 (arch.). Już w latach 70. XX wieku dokonano pierwszego remontu obiektu, a ostatnią modernizację podjęto w 2016. Partia Ruchu Pięciu Gwiazd, która w 2013 roku współtworzyła rząd, chwaliła się, iż konstrukcja jest w stanie wytrzymać przeszło sto latCo najmniej 35 ofiar katastrofy wiaduktu w Genui. Reszta konstrukcji też może się zawalić – polsatnews.pl, 14-08-2018 (arch.)Świadkowie katastrofy budowlanej w Genui: przez runięciem wiaduktu uderzył w niego piorun – polskieradio.pl, 14-08-2018. Z drugiej strony ryzyko zawalenia się konstrukcji stało się bardziej dostrzegane, za sprawą ostrzeżeń ze strony senatora Maurizio Rossiego. Ostrzeżenia miały miejsce nawet od samego projektanta feralnego wiaduktu, już raport z 1979 roku miał wykazać, że konstrukcji jest w stanie zagrozić korozja i nie tylko – w tym samym dokumencie Morandi przestrzegał, że most mogą uszkodzić też tzw. wiatr morski oraz dym z fabryk w GenuiZaprojektował most w Genui. Już 39 lat temu ostrzegał przed niebezpieczeństwem – wiadomosci.gazeta.pl, 20-08-2018. Przebieg Wiadukt zawalił się 14 sierpnia 2018, ok. godziny 11:36Katastrofa w Genui. Służby publikują nowe nagranie – fakty.interia.pl, 21-08-2018. W czasie katastrofy z tej budowli spadło dziesiątki pojazdów, z wysokości ok. 100 metrów. Wiele z tych samochodów zostało zmiażdżonych. Znalazły się oczywiście osoby, które były w pojazdach i równocześnie przeżyły katastrofę. Po katastrofie wiaduktu podjęto decyzję o ewakuowaniu kilkuset osób, których mieszkania znajdowały się tuż pod wiaduktem, w obawie przed tym, iż runąć może nawet cała konstrukcjaWstępny bilans tragedii w Genui. 35 zabitych po zwaleniu mostu (NOWE FAKTY) – Radio Zet, 14-08-2018 (arch.). W dniu tragedii, tereny, na których leży Genua, nawiedziła potężna burzaPolski piłkarz o katastrofie w Genui: wielokrotnie podróżowałem tą trasą – sport.tvn24.pl, 14-08-2018. Świadkami tragedii były znane osobistości, wśród nich był włoski bramkarz Davide Capello i trener młodzieżowej reprezentacji Polski Czesław MichniewiczPiątek i Michniewicz mieli jechać przez zawalony wiadukt w Genui – sport.radiozet.pl, 14-08-2018. Kilka osób zdołało nagrać film, na którym uwieczniony był moment tejże tragediiCo za dramat. Włoch nagrał moment, w którym zawalił się wiadukt w Genui – natemat.pl, 15-08-2018. Akcja ratunkowa 19 sierpnia dobiegła końca akcja, której celem stało się poszukiwanie ofiar. Służby, po stwierdzeniu, że nie ma już osób zaginionych, natychmiastowo rozpoczęły usuwanie gruzów zawalonej konstrukcji. Oznaką ryzyka, iż mogą zawalić się kolejne fragmenty Ponte Morandi, były dobrze słyszalne skrzypienia wschodniego fragmentu obiektu drogowegoResztki wiaduktu w Genui nadal niebezpieczne. Grożą zawaleniem – TVP Info, 20-08-2018. Ofiary Tragedia pochłonęła za sobą 43 ofiary śmiertelne, 15 osób z kolei zostało ciężej rannych. O dramatycznym bilansie decydowało wiele czynników – wypadek miał miejsce w przededniu świąt, ponadto katastrofie uległ wiadukt będący częścią jednej z najczęściej uczęszczanych szlaków komunikacyjnych na terytorium Włoch. Akcja poszukiwawcza zakończyła się 18 sierpnia, kiedy służby odnalazły ciało ostatniej osoby uznawanej za zaginioną, wówczas to liczba ofiar wzrosła do 42, lecz formalny jej koniec służby poszukiwawcze ogłosiły dzień późniejGenua. Znaleziono ciało ostatniego zaginionego. 42 ofiary śmiertelne katastrofy – wprost.pl, 18-08-2018Koniec poszukiwań ludzi pod gruzami mostu. "Runęła też część nas i naszego życia" – TVN24, 19-09-2018 (arch.). Śledztwo Zdaniem ministra transportu i infrastruktury Włoch Danilo Toninelli, który był na miejscu tragedii, katastrofę spowodowały nieprawidłowości w utrzymaniu tej wielkiej konstrukcjiKatastrofa w Genui: Bilans ofiar ciągle rośnie – Sputnik News, 14-08-2018. Świadkowie podawali, iż wiadukt zawalił się wskutek uderzenia pioruna. Wielu ekspertów ujawniało swoje poglądy dot. przyczyn tragedii, najczęściej za przyczynę wskazywali fatalny stan techniczny wiaduktu. Próbę szukania przyczyn katastrofy podjęła włoska gazeta La Repubblica, jej zdaniem katastrofę wywołały elementy konstrukcji wiaduktu, które miały ulec naprawie wiele miesięcy przed tragedią, ale do naprawy nie doszło, ponieważ organy drogowe uznały, iż nie było pilnej potrzeby wymiany elementów na wytrzymalszeUstalono prawdopodobne przyczyny zawalenia mostu w Genui – budownictwo.wnp.pl, 17-08-2018. Włoskie śledztwo objęło zrobienie zdjęć niezawalonych wciąż fragmentów wiaduktu Morandiego oraz kontrolę wywożonych z miejsca tragedii gruzówKatastrofa wiaduktu w Genui. Znaleziono ciało ostatniego zaginionego – Interia, 18-08-2018 (arch.). Z faktu, iż tragedia pochłonęła za sobą ofiary śmiertelne wśród francuskich obywateli, francuska prokuratura zdecydowała się wszcząć śledztwo w tej sprawie Śledztwo w sprawie tragedii w Genui wszczęła francuska prokuratura – Polsat News, 16-08-2018. Następstwa thumb|200px|Pilne posiedzenie Komitetu Obrony Cywilnej w [[Rzymie, które zwołano po katastrofie pod Genuą (14 sierpnia 2018).]] Włoski minister Toninelli oświadczył, że wiadukt zostanie w przyszłości całkowicie zburzony. Włoski premier Giuseppe Conte obiecał, że firma zajmująca się utrzymaniem autostrad i współodpowiedzialna za stan zawalonego fragmentu konstrukcji straci koncesję oraz zostanie na nie nałożona kara finansowa w wysokości do 150 mln euroPremier Włoch zapowiedział wprowadzenie stanu kryzysowego po katastrofie w Genui – polsatnews.pl, 15-08-2018 (arch.). Bardziej realna byłaby druga sankcja, bo w przypadku cofnięcia koncesji, włoskie prawo drogowe głosi, iż firmie Autostrade per l'Italia mogłoby przysługiwać odszkodowanie w wysokości nawet do 20 mld euroGenua: wciąż nie wiadomo, ile osób zginęło w wyniku katastrofy – niezalezna.pl, 16-08-2018 (arch.). Konflikt z tą samą firmą narastał z dnia na dzień, coraz więcej włoskich polityków oskarżało wymienioną firmę o pośrednie spowodowanie katastrofy – byli to m.in. minister transportu Toninelli, minister spraw wewn. Matteo Salvini i minister rozwoju gospodarczego, pracy i polityki społecznej Luigi Di MaioKonflikt w sprawie katastrofy wiaduktu w Genui. Rząd mówi o "haniebnym" postępowaniu – tvn24bis.pl, 16-08-2018. 2 dni po katastrofie ujawniono raport, z którego wynika, że 10 tysięcy mostów we Włoszech musi zostać sprawdzonych pod kątem tego, czy konstrukcje znowu nie ulegną katastrofieWłochy: 10 tysięcy mostów wymaga sprawdzenia – fakty.interia.pl, 17-08-2018. Oprócz całkowitego wyburzenia wiaduktu, zapowiedziano też zburzenie domów, skąd ewakuowano ludność zamieszkującą domy znajdujące się tuż pod konstrukcją drogową. Władze miasta, w którym wydarzyła się katastrofa, zadeklarowały, że w przeciągu blisko dwóch miesięcy mają być przyznane nowe mieszkania osobom, które nie miały dachu nad głową, tuż po tragedii. Pierwsze mieszkania oddano do użytku 20 sierpnia. 28 czerwca 2019, prawie rok po tragedii, wiadukt został całkowicie zburzonySpektakularne wyburzenie mostu w Genui. Dynamity wysadziły tony żelastwa – nczas.com, 28-06-2019. Premier Bułgarii Bojko Borisow wezwał do tego, by sprawdzić stan wszystkich mostów w całym kraju, w obawie przed powtórzeniem się tragedii we WłoszechPremier Bułgarii zarządził pilny remont wszystkich mostów w całym kraju – rmf24.pl, 15-08-2018. Niepokojące sygnały wydali niemieccy inżynierowie, twierdząc, że koniecznego remontu może spodziewać się nawet jedna trzecia wszystkich mostów na terytorium NiemiecNiemcy w panice po katastrofie w Genui. „Prawie co trzeci most do remontu” – niezalezna.pl, 17-08-2018. Polski konsulat generalny działający w Mediolanie informował, że utrzymuje stałe kontakty z włoskimi służbami i robi wszystko, by sprawdzić, czy poszkodowani po tej tragedii nie byli obywatele Polski. Polska Z danych Generalnej Dyrekcji Dróg Krajowych i Autostrad, których publikacja nastąpiła kilka dni po tragedii we Włoszech, wynika, że blisko 30% mostów zostało zbudowanych kilkadziesiąt lat temu lub jeszcze wcześniej, jednak organ drogowy przyznaje, że stan techniczny mostów drogowych jest cały czas monitorowanyMosty pod stałą kontrolą – gddkia.gov.pl, 16-08-2018. Tym informacjom nieco zaprzeczała Najwyższa Izba Kontroli, w raporcie w 2017 roku pojawiły się informacje na temat stanu 46 wybranych wiaduktów i mostów (wszystkie kolejowe), spora część z nich to konstrukcje, wg NIK, o bardzo złym stanie technicznym. Już w marcu 2018 zamknięty został most w miejscowości Pielgrzymka pod ZłotoryjąMosty w Polsce. Jaki jest stan techniczny mostów w Polsce? – muratorplus.pl, 16-08-2018. Katastrofa budowlana nieopodal włoskiego miasta była blisko 2 tygodnie później jednym z wielu tematów poruszonych podczas kampanii wyborczej do wyborów samorządowych w Warszawie. Apel o konieczny remont wiaduktu Trasy Łazienkowskiej wystosował kandydat na prezydenta polskiej stolicy Jacek WojciechowiczByły wiceprezydent apeluje o remont wiaduktu. "Jest w katastrofalnym stanie" – tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 27-08-2018. Pod koniec sierpnia ogłoszono zamknięcie mostu we Wronkach, który jest częścią wojewódzkiej drogi nr 182. Wg kontrolera konstrukcji, przyczyną zamknięcia było rozszczelnienie i pęknięcie chodnika na dojściu do obiektu od strony WronekMost we Wronkach groził zawaleniem - zostanie zamknięty – moto.onet.pl, 29-08-2018. Reakcje Z zaniepokojeniem informacje o tragedii przyjmował włoski episkopat, w Genui oraz wielu miejscach znajdujących się nawet kilkanaście kilometrów od niego, odbywały się msze święte upamiętniające ofiary katastrofyWłoski Episkopat: Kościół modli się za ofiary katastrofy w Genui – Deon, 14-08-2018. Premier Włoch zarządził trwający przez 12 miesięcy stan kryzysowy w Ligurii. W Genui wprowadzono żałobę obowiązującą w dniach 15-16 sierpnia 2018, 18 sierpnia stał się z kolei dniem żałoby w całych Włoszech. W żałobną sobotę odbyły się państwowe uroczystości pogrzebowe blisko połowy ofiar katastrofy, miejscem ceremonii stały się hale targowe nieopodal targu w GenuiOdbyły się pierwsze pogrzeby ofiar katastrofy w Genui. Część rodzin nie chciała państwowego pochówku – Polsat News, 17-08-2018Pogrzeb ofiar katastrofy mostu w Genui. Przyszły tłumy, ale większość rodzin nie wzięła udziału – gazeta.pl, 18-08-2018 (arch.) Polski prezydent Andrzej Duda złożył kondolencje na ręce włoskiego prezydenta Sergio Mattarelliego. Kondolencje były przekazywane również przez kilku ministrów rządu premiera Mateusza Morawieckiego, marszałka Sejmu Marka KuchcińskiegoMarszałek Sejmu złożył kondolencje Włochom – tvn24.pl, 16-08-2018 i marszałka Senatu Stanisława KarczewskiegoMinister Adamczyk złożył kondolencje z powodu tragedii w Genui: "Pragnę również przekazać życzenia powrotu do zdrowia wszystkim rannym" – wpolityce.pl, 14-08-2018Wicepremier Szydło: Łączę się w bólu i smutku z Rodzinami oraz Bliskimi Ofiar katastrofy na wiadukcie w Genui – wpolityce.pl, 14-08-2018. Wyrazy współczucia Włochom przesłał również szef Rady Europejskiej Donald Tusk. Odwołane zostały mecze Sampdoria Genua-Fiorentina i AC Milan-Genoa CFC, które miały być rozegrane 19 sierpniaSerie A: Przełożono mecze drużyn z Genui – Polsat Sport, 16-08-2018. Udało się jednak rozegrać mecze z udziałem drużyn włoskiej ekstraklasy w dniach 25-26 sierpnia, zawodnicy brali udział w nich, mając założone specjalne koszulki dedykowane ofiarom tragedii. Każda koszulka zawierała napis Genua w sercu (w oryginalnym języku Genova nel cuoreŁadny gest klubów Serie A. Uczczą pamięć ofiar katastrofy w Genui – Sportowe Fakty, 22-08-2018) i most, którego oba brzegi są złączone przez jedno serceLiga włoska: piłkarze i sędziowie uczczą pamięć ofiar katastrofy w Genui – sport.onet.pl, 22-08-2018. Do godnego upamiętnienia ofiar katastrofy dołączyli także kibice klubów Sampdoria Genua i Genoa CFC, postanowili oni wstrzymać doping na 43 minutyKibice klubów z Genui uczczą pamięć ofiar katastrofy – Polsat Sport, 25-08-2018. Zapadła decyzja, że 18 sierpnia wieczorem mają zgasnąć światła w Koloseum. Spółka, która odpowiadała za zawaloną konstrukcję, obiecała stworzenie funduszu kryzysowego, zawierającego łącznie pół miliarda euro. Ponadto zapowiedziała, że jest w stanie w 8 miesięcy zbudować całkowicie nowy most. * Bohaterską postawą wykazał się 29-latek, który wisiał 20 metrów nad ziemią przez czas kilku godzin, tą tragedię zdołał przeżyć. * Symbolem tragedii okazała się ciężarówka z żywnością, która miała włączony silnik i stała ona tuż przed przepaścią powstałą po zawaleniu się fragmentu wiaduktu. Kategoria:2018 Kategoria:Katastrofy